Kagome?
by sincereprincess
Summary: Kagome can't take it anymore tried of Inuyasha always insulting her& Seeing Kikyo and always laying guilt trips on her she leaves for 2 years to come back & meet up with Sessh. Will love bloom or will Inuyasha stand in her way? Full Summery inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own Inuyasha!

Full Summery- Kagome has 2 choices to either live in the modern era or the fuedal era where all her friends are, just she to picked she catches Inuyasha with Kikyo! After that she runs away to her era only to come back 2 years later as a different Kagome... To be discovered by Sesshomaru, after 2 years of training her miko powers they meet up with the Inuyasha gang... Soon after they join up with them... On the hunt for the rest of the jewel shards... During the time Kagome finds herself falling for Inuyasha again! Will Kagome pick Inuyasha who she knows broke her heart, or will it be Shesshomaru the one who helped her pick up the pices of her broken heart?

Chapter 1) Goodbye

"Inuyasha let me go home!"

"No your staying here! Hunting for jewel shards afterall it was you who broke it in the first place!"

"Let me go home I haven't seen my family in 3 weeks Inuyasha!"

"I said no wench!"

Outside of the conversation Sango, Miroku, and Shippo watched silently as they continued their bickering that had been going on for at least 45 minutes. When lady Keade came in she said "Stop it the both of you I have to talk to Kagome in private."

Inuyasha "Fehed and left."

As did Miroku,Sango and Shippo.

"Kagome ye know that the well is allowing you to cross right."

"Yes but why?"

"Because its going to close soon."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure but ye must pick between this era or your own."

"'How much time do I have before it closes forever?"

"Around 2 days but ye must pick today."

"Alright I've made my choice."

"That fast yes but can I tell the others about the well."

"Sure."

outside the hut

"What do you guys think Lady Kaede is talking to Kagome about?"

"Feh"

"Miroku I'm not sure but whatever it is must be important." said Sango

Then over their heads they saw Kikyo's soul stealers and when Inuyasha saw them of course he went chasing after Kikyo. after Inuyasha left Kagome came out and asked where he was, all was answered when she saw Kikyo's soul stealers. She went after Inuyasha.

When she got there she saw them talking.

Their conversation

"Inuyasha do you love me?"

"Yes Kikyo I love you."

"What about my rencarnation?"

"Her she's just a pathetic human who can see the jewel shards, after I find I'll wish you back alive and kill her."

With that he kissed Kikyo.

Kagome couldn't belive it with thar she left running for the well crying only to see Miroku Sango and Shippo asking her what was wrong all she was " Him and her." With that she left never looking back. And jumped in when she got to her side she sealed the well.

Feudal Era after Kagome left

Inuyasha came back and asked where Kagome was. Sango was first to answer

"Why would you care go back to thar clay pot you have hurt her so many times Inuyasha!."

"Where's Kagome?"

" INUYASHA I HATE YOU! YOU TOOK MY OKSAN AWAY TO NEVER COME BACK!"

"Inuyasha what their trying to say is after you went to Kikyo she saw you 2 and went away to her modern era all thanks to your fault! She was like the little I never had! And if it weren't for her I wouldn't even be here nor Sango and Shippo!"

"what do you mean?"

"she's gone Inuyasha my reancarnation is gone back where she belongs."

"Now I can join."

"No you can't you won't! you can never replace my Oksan! " Shippo said between tears

Kagome's time

After Kagome left the well house crying, she went into the house only to see her father and start crying again in his arms. all the while him trying to calm her down and ask what was wrong. Then Aki Kagome's mom entered and told Kagomes dad everything about the fuedal era, by that time Kagome had fallen asleep in her fathers arms.

He then said "Aki I think its better if Kagome comes back with me to New York to forget about this and start a new fresh life."

"I think your right but you have to tell Kagome first."

"Tell me what first?"

"Kagome do you want to live with your father?"

" yes mom I would like that."

"Good, cause your fathers right here."

"Dad?"

"Yes my princess, can I?"

" Yes you can come to live with me so start packing."

2 days Later- Fuedal Era

"Kikyo can you please just like shut Up!" said Sango

"Sango don't tell her that shes everything Kagome wasn't!"

"Look Inuyasha Kikyo is dead shes been dead for 50 years and shes a claypot!" Said Shippoe

"listen runt shut up or else I'll beat you to the pulp."

Modern era

"Kagome are you ready?"

"Yea dad hold on."

"kagome if your not down here in 10 second I'm leaving without you."

In less than a second Kagome was in front of her dad and saying

"Kagome Hirgurashi reporting for duty sir."

"Kagome princess lets go now,and when we get to New York I have a surprise for you."

"Ok dad what is it?"

"Its a surprise."

"Ok fine but you owe me!."

"Ok fine seems fair."

At the Airport

"Bye Ma,bye prandpa,and bye Souta"

"Bye Kagome we'll miss you."

With that kagome and her father boared the plane and began their 14 hour flight to New York.

When they got to the other airport wich was a private airport. (her dad is really really really rich hes a billionaire)

they found a hummer limo waiting for them outside. And the driver waiting for them also saying "Mr.Williams." "uh relstive of Mr.Williams."

"Wilson this is my daughter Kagome."

'Pleasure to meet you miss Kagome."

"You to Wilson."

'Wilson drive us home please."

"Sure thing Mr.Williams."

when they got there they were greeted by a boy that looked like Kagome except in guy form. Kagome shocked said "Who is he?"

While the guy at the same time had said "Who is she?"

"Travis Kagome will the 2 of you let me explain the 2 of you are twins by 5 minutes apart Kagome was born and then you were born Travis."

"Wow" they said in union

During the next 2 hours the twins were getting to know eachother better. and eventually days,turned to weeks,wich turned to months,and then 2 years. In New York and without Kagome in the fuedal era.

During the 2 years Kagome discovered that she was first in line heir for the Eastern lands,her father was the lord and she was full demon along with her brother. She could go into human and demon form she was also dog-demon,mastered her powers excpt Miko. She was also an actres,singer,and model at 17 years of age. Her brother Travis was also well known being an actor,and in a famouse band band named Rebels without a trace.

Alright thats chappie 1 R AND R No FLAMES! Vote for pairing Sess/kag or inu/Kag


	2. seeing you again

Disclaimer-Don't own Inuyasha!

Chapter 2) Seeing you again

"Dad can I change my name to Lenox ?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"Because Kagome hiers cannot change their names."

"But but but but please daddy."

"No I will not have my only daughter change her name to Lenox !"

"But I want to it would fit my new look better."

Truth be told it would 17 year old Kagome Hirgurashi had dyed her hair blonde with light blonde streaks in it but today she had her blond hair curled and due to her demon transformation her brown eyes had changed to a blue color. On this paticular day however the whole Williams household was at the airport in Japan looking for Kagome and Travis's mom. .

Kagome was wearing a white shirt with a butterflys on it in the colors of pink and blue. A green type of yarn type jacket that was very short,a maghagony type of scarf that was wrapped around her neck in a tie shape form. A green jacket hung at her waist with a yellow belt and a green type of mini skirt white long boots

that stopped on inche below her knee with a yellow,green,and pink type of leg warmers that covered most of her boots except the foot part. A yellow star on her forhead and silver-hoop earings.

Her brother on the other hand wore something more simple he wore black baggy pants with chains at the pockets a black shirt with the words AC DC on it in blue letters and black vans the shirt he had a matching jacket over the shirt,

though in Kagome's opion didn't really match his hair, why because he had dyed it dark purple. At the moment though Kagome and her father were well fighting at her name while Travis went to go get something to eat. Thats when a new voice broke through though saying

"Dad munch munch I think tha Munch Munch munch t I see mommunch munch. MUNCH

"Dad what did he just say?" And thats when Kagome felt it someone had just touched her butt Kagomes left eye started twichting when she turned around she saw the guy who touched her butt telling his friends to do it as well she wouldn't mind. And then Kagome kicked the guy in the place that no guy wanted to be hit at he doulded over and just as Kagome was about to punch him in the nose her brother grabbed her waist and pulled her out of there before she could do any more damage. But all the way back to their father she was saying

"Let me go Travis!"

"I won't hurt them that bad!"

"i promise it won't be like last time I swear it!"

"'No Kagome last time you nearly got sued!"

"Bu But bu it was just an accident."

"Rightttttttttttttttt.Besides you know that you have the upper hand."

"But dear brother what upper hand?"

"Oh I don't know your demon powers and you know since were also spies working for the CIA.That upper hand"

"OHHHHHHHHHH but it won't matter... I'll go easy on him!...You don't belive me do you?"

"No not for one minute."

"Can the 2 of you listen you two are making a sence! It wouldn't matter if we were at our private stop but your mother doesn't know the way."

"Dad can't we just call mom and tell her that we'll just drive to her house?"

"hmmmmmmmmm good point Travis."

"dad theres no need because mom's right over there.: said Kagome

"Kagome if you knew this then why didn't you say anything?"

"No body asked me."

"Dad Kagome does have a point hmmmmmmm."

"hey mom!"

"Kagome?"

"Yep its me!"

"Wow you look so different."

"Yea i know."

"So this is mom."

"Yep Travis thats mom."

(Alright people I'm skipping to the part of them about to enter the well or else this chapter could like take forever.)

"Honey are you sure about this?"

"Mom yea that was 2 years ago."

"alright the 2 of you remember the plans right?"

"Yes dad." They answered in union

With that they jumped in, they were greeted by the clear blue skyes of feudal era Japan

"'Alright travis you know what to do. I hope..."

"Sis relax I can do this ok."

"Alright go."

With that Travis turned into his full-demon form he now had dark blue striped grazing his cheeks,and wrists,his hair had grown to about his waist his hair was now black with dark green,blue, in his hair,on his forehead he bore a dark blue cresent moon with 3 red stripes across it signifying that he was a dog demon and heir to the eastern lands. And of crourse his tail it was black with the tips highlighted green and blue only. And with that he raced of to Keades Village in hopes of finding Inuyasha and the gang.

The plan was that he would distract Inuyasha only while he was fighting him Kagome would sneak over to Sango and get shards from her and also get her apdoted son Shippo. Well part of the plan.

_With the INU-GANG_

"Inuyasha I sense a strong demonic aura heading our way." Said Kikyo in her cold bitchy voice. (By the Way I HATE KIKYO! SORRY KIKYO FANS,I Promise I won't insult her anymore)

"Where Kikyo?" Asked Inuyasha

"She already told you idiot,its heading out way." Said Sango

"Its probaly my idiot half brother." replied Inuyasha

"Inuyasha I don't think you should Lord Sesshomaru." Said Travis,he just there and heard Inuyasha say that about his brother.

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Inuyasha

"I don't know your murderer,worst enemy,heir to the Eastern lands,and Kagomestwinbrother."

"What?" asked Inuyasha

"Well Kagomestwinbrother?"

"Listen freak! You come in here and tell me all this shit! and you have no right besides the hiers to the Eastern Lands dies a long time ago everyone knows that idiot."

"Half-breed you have no right to insult me! "

Inuyasha then punched and kicked Travis in the stomache for insulting him,and Travis hadn't even seen it coming.

Kagome had 'accidently'overheard their conversation,heard him beating her brother upand decided to kick Inuyasha butt and destroy the plan well part of it anyways. She then changed to demon form she looked just like her brother except for her highlights were hot pink and dark blue like Travis. She then raced off to Keade's village. Travis sensed his sister coming towrd the hut and FAST! He could also tell that she was mad. Then they heard a new voice enter the conversation.

"So Inuyasha you think that you can punch my brother and get away with it?" Asked a furiouse Kagome?

"Who the hell are?'"

"I don't know your,murderer,worst enemy,heir to the Eastern Lands,and Travis's older sister."

"Dear demon godess will you bare my children?" Well duh... Its Miroku

"Miroku you asked me that 2 years ago and its the same response no."

"Ka Ka Kagome?" Asked Miroku

"Well Duh! Who did you expect the easter bunny?"

"Whats an easter buuny?" asked Miroku

WELL THATS CHAPTER 2 R AND R OR ELSE! Vote for pairings! Either Inu/Kag or Sess/Kag!


End file.
